1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for adjusting the orientations of product models in a machine coordinate system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of coordinate systems in the field of measurement. One type is called the machine coordinate system, and X, Y, and Z axes of the machine coordinate system refer to the limits of motion of a measuring machine. The other type is called the part coordinate system, and X, Y, and Z axes of the part coordinate system relate to the data or features of the product to be measured using a measuring machine. Before the introduction of computer software to coordinate measurements, the products would be physically adjusted to align the axes of the part coordinate system to the machine coordinate system, so that the machine coordinate system and the part coordinate system are really the same. When the adjustment has to be done manually, this is very time-consuming and not very accurate.